Your riches won't help me
by Eagle and Wolfgirl
Summary: Griffin is a student at Ouran Academy. She randomly crashes into some hosts one day causing her world to turn topsy turvy. A KaoruXOCXMori story. NO FLAMES or any other put downs. If you don't like then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's Werewolf here,

**I don't accept flames because putting down someone bacause you don't like the story is just wrong.**

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything to do with it. I do however own Griffin, Taichi and Damien and the plot to this story.

* * *

_Ouran Private Academy is defined by prestigious families and two wealth and prosperous people have too much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran host club is about…these handsome guys who have time, giving hospitality to these lovely ladies that also have time and profit off them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school._

_When I heard that I was shocked. Don't get me wrong being in this school of rich people is a welcome change to my usual state schools but I would rather have some normal people to talk to that don't condemn people to commoners. Just because they are rich and the rest of us have to work for what we want and to live a decent life._

_That's how Haruhi Fujika and me became great friends. Well we were great friends before Ouran and yes I know she's a girl even though she dresses like a guy. My dress sense isn't any better. I dress mostly in gothic or tomboyish clothing. I dress in anything I feel like or have to wear. My name is Griffin McPherson. I have separated my true personality to a fake some time due to my trust issues._

_My appearance is presentable I guess. I have long knee length layered hair with a fringe that frames my face well. I have dark blue hair with icy blue eyes and I have pale skin due to my dislike of sunlight. I have a curvy figure but I hide it with baggy clothes some times. I usually wear my hair in a low ponytail which has caused some people to mistake me as a guy when I'm dressed tomboyish. Which can be funny…at times._

_I prefer night to day and winter to any other season. I like cooking, drawing, writing, anime, manga and videogames. Let's see how I got into Ouran Academy well that's a long story..._

"Griffin wait up," called a brown haired boy causing a dark blue haired girl to stop and turn around

Griffin's eyes lit up warmly when she noticed the brown haired boy was actually a girl in disguise. Griffin's blue hair was pinned up and her fringe and layers were pinned back. The well known Ouran Academy's yellow dress with the big white collar with red ribbon and the long cuffs attached the sleeves which were also tied off with red ribbon was donned on Griffin but it was a size too big. Instead of the black ballerina like shoes most girls would wear, Griffin had knee high bulky boots on. The brown haired girl stopped next to Griffin holding her chest trying to regain her normal breathing pattern.

"Haruhi I thought you would be walking with the Hitachiin twins," stated Griffin while stifling a yawn

"I don't feel like putting up with they're antics this early," stated Haruhi with a sigh

"Oh and why's that?" asked Griffin while stifling another yawn.

"They're idiots," sighed Haruhi

"Hm, I don't think that's what you're exactly thinking," stated Griffin with a knowing expression but it was ruined by a yawn

"They're annoying," sighed Haruhi while looking at Griffin who was rubbing her eyes and yawning

"Whatever you say, I made some homemade food today. Do you think you can eat with me?" asked Griffin

"Yes, I miss your cooking," stated Haruhi with a smile

"Yay," stated Griffin while hugging Haruhi who laughed lightly at her friends behaviour

"Just don't forget that your in a dress," stated Haruhi wearily

"Don't worry I won't. This yellow puffball of doom is too hideous to forget. I swear the person who made this was drugged to think this thing was fit to be made let alone worn," stated Griffin while glaring at the cursed dress.

"I agree," sighed Haruhi while watching her friend with a sweat drop on her head

"I wish I could get away with wearing the boys uniform but the principal said no," growled Griffin with a pout making Haruhi's sweat drop to grow bigger

"Uh…Griffin"

"I know you wear it for the Host Club to repay for breaking that vase. Speaking of which I'm guessing you'll be late again with their activities," stated rather than asked Griffin while yawning again.

"Yes but you can drop by and wait," stated Haruhi

"I've never stepped foot in that room nor do I really plan to," stated Griffin making Haruhi sigh.

"Why has the black magic club been the only club you're dropped by?" asked Haruhi curiously making Griffin blush in embarrassment.

"Neko-kun's funny and one of my old friends is dating him. It's fun to catch up and talk to both of them," stated Griffin

"That makes sense and that's the first time I've heard Nekozawa-sempai and Belzenev described as that," commented Haruhi thoughtfully

"So how's everyone in the club? They better be treating you well," stated Griffin making Haruhi sweat drop

"They're treating me fine. Sempai is acting as crazy, flirtatious and impulsive as usual. The Shadow King is busy running the club and making Sempai's demands real. The twins are scheming, on what no one knows. Mori-sempai's protecting Hunny-sempai while Hunny-sempai's still consuming sweets," stated Haruhi with a fond smile

"I guess I'll drop by," stated Griffin loftily

"Thank you," stated Haruhi making Griffin blush in embarrassment

"No need to thank me Haru-chan," stated Griffin

"It'll be nice to have someone on my normal level," stated Haruhi making Griffin sweat drop

"Ok let's see if I remember whose who so I don't feel out of place. Sempai is Tamaki Souh who is the naïve prince type. Girls swoon around him for his blonde hair and purple eyes. The Shadow King is Kyoya Ootori who is classified as the cool type though I don't see why. His black hair and his greyish black eyes are hidden by his glasses, which do give him a mysterious air. The Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru are the devil type and do what I call a homo incest act that entice some girls but luckily not all. They both have reddish brown hair and golden eyes. Then there's Takashi Morinozuka is the wild type whose nickname is Mori-sempai. He has black hair and black eyes though I think he should be classified as the cool type due to his mysterious quiet nature. Last but not least is Mitsukuni Haninozuka the loli sorta type and is called Hunny-sempai by everyone but those close to him. His blonde hair and his big brown eyes combined with his short height and his stuffed bunny Usa-chan make him the perfect loli-sorta type," stated Griffin with a thoughtful expression

"That's them," stated Haruhi

"Well it seems you definitely dislike the host club," stated Griffin sarcastically while running away laughing at Haruhi's annoyed expression

"Griffin that's not funny," sighed Haruhi while running after Griffin who stopped turned around and smiled cheekily and started running again but took off slower so Haruhi was just a meter behind

"Griffin this is a waste of energy," stated Haruhi in between breathes

"It'll help for the yearly compulsory run for a charity event which…"

**_Smack_**

**_Thump_**

"Argh your heavy Haru," muttered Griffin in pain from smashing into someone and being squashed by Haruhi

"Sorry Griffin," replied Haruhi while getting off Griffin and sitting next to the pile

Griffin sighed in relief but groaned when she touched the ground with her arm.

"Are you guys ok?" asked a short blonde haired boy with brown eyes

Griffin looked up and saw the blonde. Griffin looked to her left and saw she was sprawled across two well more one than the other, black haired tall guys. One with glasses who had a notebook in one hand while the other wrapped around her waist and the other one had an emotionless face and his black hair was spiked up.

"We're fine but gravity is still against us," stated Griffin while flinching again from trying to sit up.

Making the blonde laugh and Haruhi to smile. Haruhi helped the tall spiky haired guy up while the one with the glasses sat up bringing Griffin with him. Making Griffin blush coursing Haruhi to look confused and the blonde to share a look with the tall spiky haired guy.

"Sorry for running into you guys and knocking you over," stated Griffin causing the glasses guy to look down at her making Griffin blush both at the close proximity and embarrassment

"It's fine just be careful where you go next time," stated the spiky haired guy

"Hello I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but people call me Hunny. This is Takashi Morinozuka but everyone calls him Mori and this is Usa-chan," stated the blonde showing his stuffed toy rabbit

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," stated the glasses guy

"Nice to meet you. I'm Griffin McPherson," stated Griffin while being lifted up by Kyoya since he had her in his arms

"You're Griffin," stated Kyoya in shock dropping Griffin in the process.

Everyone stared wide eyes at seeing Kyoya drop Griffin so carelessly

"Geez I love feeling like a sack of potatoes," stated Griffin sarcastically while standing up

Everyone stared in shock at Griffin who was emitting a dark aura

"I'll see you later Haru," stated Griffin while walking off

"She was bleeding," stated Mitsukuni sadly

"Another thing I need to discuss with her," muttered Haruhi

"I got her file here but I never actually thought she would be like that, interesting," stated Kyoya while pulling a file out of nowhere.

"You shouldn't have her file," stated Haruhi

"Why it has helped in the past?" asked Mitsukuni

"It's rude, stalkerish and Griffin's past shouldn't be known to anyone unless she wants them to know," stated Haruhi

"The file does not contain what happened in her past nor do I like being classified with stalkerish behaviour," stated Kyoya while pushing up his glasses

"Nya Haru-chan how often do you spend time with Griffin?" asked Mitsukuni curiously

"Well I hardly see Griffin since she's a year ahead of me and I'm usually tied up with Host activities. That and I forget or miss arranged sleepovers and outings but she's still smiling warmly at me and understands," stated Haruhi with a sigh

"She's a good friend," stated Mitsukuni with sad eyes

"Yes I know," stated Haruhi leaving everyone in awkward silence

Mitsukuni looked at Takashi who shook his head while Kyoya looked at the file more closely.

"Haruhi," stated two voices in unison

Haruhi sighed while everyone saw two reddish brown haired boys the only difference was the way they parted their hair. They smiled devilishly and slung their arms around Haruhi's shoulder.

"Morning Hika-chan and Kao-chan," stated Mitsukuni with a smile and pink flowers floating in the background

"Hello Hunny-sempai," stated the twins

"Hikaru, Kaoru why are you here?" asked Haruhi dully

"To take you to class of coarse," stated Hikaru

"You didn't walk with us nor did you come to class when you usually do," stated Kaoru

"Let's go," stated Haruhi with a sigh

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked and dragged Haruhi away.

"I feel guilty that Grif-chan hardly spends time with Haruhi. She's a great person but hides so much from what I've seen of her," stated Mitsukuni sadly while hugging Usa-chan

"Hmm this makes sense now why Haruhi wanted time off," stated Kyoya to himself

"You're mean Kyo-chan. You made Haruhi work when she wanted time off," stated Mitsukuni while pouting

Kyoya simply pushed up his glasses and sighed.

"I know we'll make it up to Grif-chan," stated Mitsukuni with a cute determined expression

"Let's go Mitsukuni," stated Takashi quietly

Mitsukuni nodded but was still plotting leaving Kyoya by himself.

"We now have 4 people plotting in our club. I don't think that's a good thing," stated Kyoya quietly while walking to class.

Meanwhile Griffin was in her last period before lunch. Griffin sat at the back reading over a recipe that read chocolate chip cookies.

"Okay class today's creation will be old fashioned chocolate chip cookies. Now the ingredients are on the benches. You can work in groups or by yourselves. Now begin," stated the teacher while grading some papers with little interest.

Everyone went into groups of four but Griffin who went to the back of the class and placing on a blue and black apron. Fifteen minutes passed by and Griffin was just placing her cookies in the oven when the bell rang.

"Ok class dismissed," stated the teacher watching the girls run out of the class with a sweat drop

"Miss McPherson I'll trust you to look after this. I'm going to lunch," stated the teacher while walking out

"Damn bitches how dare they be so damn freaking lazy," growled Griffin while running a hand through her hair causing it to fall out.

Griffin quickly finished the other 5 batches, washed up all the equipment and benches, placed everything away and was currently waiting on two batches of cookies to finish cooking.

"Who the hell do these rich bitches think they are," growled Griffin while punching the wall making a dent

"Well they're trying to see the Host Club during the lunch period," stated a voice with a sigh

"Sorry Haruhi," sighed Griffin while taking out the last two batch of cookies

"It's fine but this should really stop," stated Haruhi while sitting down

"They'll get what's coming to them," stated Griffin while sitting opposite to Haruhi

Haruhi sighed and looked around to see everything done and the cookies cooling on each bench.

"Here hope you like it. Still western style food," smiled Griffin with an embarrassed blush donning her pale features while placing a bento box in front of Haruhi.

Haruhi opened it and saw rice, fried pork, steak pieces, and pork dumplings. In Griffin's bento there were some carrots while in Haruhi's there were some vegetables. In the dessert area was a slice of strawberry shortcake and wrapped toffee. Haruhi's face lit up while Griffin looked relieved.

"You cooked a variety this time. It looks good," stated Haruhi while taking a bite.

Haruhi looked content and in a different world. Griffin placed one of her baked cookies in the dessert part making Haruhi snap out of her world.

"It smells delicious," stated Haruhi making Griffin blush in embarrassment

"You always say that," stated Griffin

"I wouldn't say it if it isn't true. Griffin I've been noticing that you seem to be getting more hurt and paler," stated Haruhi making Griffin stop in mid bite.

"It's nothing to worry about I'm handling things fine," smiled Griffin reassuringly

"If you say so," sighed Haruhi watching Griffin's bandaged hands move slowly

"Haruhi," chorused two voices in unison

"Grif-chan I hope you're alright," stated a bouncy voice

Haruhi and Griffin turned to see Mitsukuni, Takashi and the Hitachiin twins walking to their makeshift lunch table.

"So this is why you're not eating with the Host club today," stated Hikaru boredly while sitting next to Haruhi and Kaoru on the other side of Haruhi

"Whose the girl with Haruhi though?" asked Kaoru curiously looking at Griffin whose hair was out and framing her face well

"It's that Griffin McPherson girl from Kyoya's year," stated Hikaru

"Oh she looks different with her hair down and in an apron," stated Kaoru while staring at Griffin who had a tick off mark on her head.

"Wow your cookies look delicious," commented Mitsukuni while sitting next to Griffin while Takashi sat next to Mitsukuni

"Thank you Hunny-sempai," blushed Griffin in embarrassment

"Grif-chan," whined Mitsukuni while pulling Griffin's sleeve causing Griffin to sweat drop.

"Yes Hunny-sempai?" asked Griffin with a bigger sweat drop when she saw Mitsukuni pulling the puppy dog eyes

"How are your hands?" asked Mitsukuni making the twins and Haruhi to look at Griffin whose hair was shadowing her eyes

"They're fine," smiled Griffin while moving Mitsukuni onto her lap and hugging him

"I'm glad," murmured Mitsukuni while hugging Griffin tightly making Griffin's eyes soften causing everyone to aww but Mori and Haruhi.

Griffin grabbed some cookies and held them in front of Mitsukuni

"Thank you Grif-chan," smiled Mitsukuni while eating the cookies happily

Takashi moved over so he could keep an eye on both Griffin and Mitsukuni. Griffin picked up her food and ate surprising well with Mitsukuni on her lap. Takashi pulled out a bento box and started eating. The twins taking the bento boxes Takashi pulled out before and started eating as well.

"Why are we all in here eating rather than the cafeteria like planned?" asked a blonde haired male with purple eyes making a dramatic entrance with Kyoya behind him closing the door so no crazed female could swarm them

"Sempai," sighed Haruhi

"Are you telling me this is Tamaki the heart throb?" asked Griffin in disbelief

"Yes that's him," sighed Haruhi

Griffin stared at him again then shrugged and went back to eating. Mitsukuni pulled Griffin's hair grabbing her attention

"Grif-chan can I have some more cookies? They're yummy," smiled Mitsukuni

"After you eat some decent food," stated Griffin with a smile

"I can eat some more after right?" asked Mitsukuni with a puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you can," stated Griffin with a sweat drop but got startled by Takashi placing a bento box in front of her

"Thanks Takashi," smiled Mitsukuni while opening up the bento to find some sweet dishes and some spicy.

"Uh," replied Takashi with a soft expression directed at Mitsukuni and Griffin

"Can someone tell me why we're in here?" asked Tamaki just to be ignored

"Griffin, you and Hunny-sempai look like siblings," stated Haruhi while looking at Griffin and Mitsukuni eat at the same time but not hitting or dropping food on the other.

"They would be great twins if they looked the same and same family," stated Hikaru and Kaoru

"It is unusual that Mori hasn't taken Hunny away from Griffin," stated Kyoya while sitting down next to Griffin

"She's a good person and won't harm him," stated Takashi

"Who is that with Hunny-sempai?" asked Tamaki just to be ignored again

"Well it is true she isn't a threat but she also shouldn't be trifled with," stated Kyoya while opening the bento box he was given.

"Would you mind answering me," ordered Tamaki

"Oh milord we came here to eat with our Haruhi," stated Hikaru

"Haruhi's here because she wanted to eat with her friend Griffin here," stated Kaoru

"Is Griffin the name of this lovely maiden? What a unique name for such an exquisite creature," stated Tamaki charmingly while taking Griffin's hand and kissing it

Griffin yanked her hand away from Tamaki and rubbed it in the napkin and chucked the napkin in the bin causing the twins to laugh at Tamaki who looked shocked.

"Aha anyway Hunny you ate my food," stated Griffin with a sigh looking at her now empty bento box

"Sorry I just wanted to…"

"It's fine just tell me next time and I'll bring you a bento box," stated Griffin

"Thank you Grif-chan," cheered Mitsukuni while hugging Griffin who blushed in embarrassment making everyone look at them with a warm expression.

"So why is he in a corner growing mushrooms?" asked Griffin while pointing her thumb at Tamaki causing the twins to laugh

"We like you Griffin. You're going to be a great addition to our group," stated Hikaru and Kaoru

"Hm," replied Griffin.

"He does that when someone ignores or accidentally hurts him with words," stated Haruhi with a sigh

"He's just like a little kid. He sulks when he gets no positive attention and flourishes when he does. It seems you people are just as secretive and troubled like most," stated Griffin causing everyone to looked shocked at her

"Your observational skills are uncanny," stated Kyoya

"You tend to pick things up throughout the years," stated Griffin with a sigh

Griffin picked up some cookies and placed them in everyone's hands. Mitsukuni cheered while Tamaki happily took a seat next to Kaoru. Everyone ate the cookies with a content expression.

"Sis could you cook me sweats everyday?" asked Mitsukuni while snuggling into Griffin sideways and eating the rest of his cookies

Everyone looked at the blushing Griffin who looked shocked and had sad eyes.

"Ms McPherson it's true that you haven't joined a club yet," stated Kyoya while scanning his notebook and ignoring his lunch

"Yeah," replied Griffin with a yawn

"Interesting," smirked Kyoya while jointing down notes making Griffin look at him in confusion

Griffin took Kyoya's notebook and placed it away from Kyoya. Everyone looked at Griffin in shock but Takashi who just raised an eyebrow and Mitsukuni who was snuggled up holding Griffin tightly while sleeping.

"It's lunch and I would prefer you eat first than scheme and arrange things later," stated Griffin pushing Kyoya's bento box in front of him with chopsticks while Tamaki took his from Takashi

Kyoya looked surprised but quickly smiled and chuckled making everyone sigh in relief.

"I'll go by your terms for now," stated Kyoya with a empty smile while opening up his lunch and eating it

"Never knew she had such a stubborn nature," stated Hikaru

"We don't know anything about her," stated Kaoru

"We'll change that," smirked Hikaru

"Yes we will," smirked Kaoru

"We just need to be careful. Hunny-sempai seems attached to her and won't be pleased if she gets hurt mentally or physically," stated Kaoru

"Same with me," stated Haruhi making the twins jump and sigh

"Mori would you like Hunny back?" asked Griffin while looking at Takashi warmly

"He's happy where he is. He hasn't fallen asleep like that for a while," stated Takashi with a small smile making Griffin blush in embarrassment

Everyone ate their lunches with their own conversations. Kyoya finished and felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. He turned and saw a sleeping Griffin. He saw he's book back in front of him and Takashi taking Griffin so she was sitting on his lap leaning against his chest with her head in the crook of his neck. Kyoya sighed and grabbed his book and started writing.

* * *

So what did you think? Review and I'll post up the next chapter soon. AND NO FLAMES

W.W

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**W.W:** Here's the second part

**Tamaki: I don't accept flames because putting down someone bacause you don't like the story is just wrong.**

**Kyoya:** Werewolf does not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything to do with it. She does however own Griffin, Taichi and Damien and the plot to this story.

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"We don't know anything about her," stated Kaoru_

_"We'll change that," smirked Hikaru_

_"Yes we will," smirked Kaoru_

_"We just need to be careful. Hunny-sempai seems attached to her and won't be pleased if she gets hurt mentally or physically," stated Kaoru_

_"Same with me," stated Haruhi making the twins jump and sigh_

_"Mori would you like Hunny back?" asked Griffin while looking at Takashi warmly_

_"He's happy where he is. He hasn't fallen asleep like that for a while," stated Takashi with a small smile making Griffin blush in embarrassment_

_Everyone ate their lunches with their own conversations. Kyoya finished and felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. He turned and saw a sleeping Griffin. He saw he's book back in front of him and Takashi taking Griffin so she was sitting on his lap leaning against his chest with her head in the crook of his neck. Kyoya sighed and grabbed his book and started writing._

**End of Recap**

"Oh I see there are other bake goods here," stated Tamaki with a happy smile

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," stated Haruhi while eating a cookie from Griffin's tray

Tamaki ignored Haruhi's warning and ate one of the other girl's cookies and paled.

"Milord?" asked the twins with smirks

"AHH THESE SHOULD BE DISPOSED OF BEFORE ANYONE ELSE TASTE THESE FOUL CREATIONS," yelled Tamaki while sulking

"What happened?" asked Griffin while rubbing her eyes cutely making Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya and Tamaki smile and Kyoya's expression soften.

"Sempai ate the other girls cookies," stated Haruhi with a sigh

Griffin smiled in amusement causing the twins to share knowing looks. Griffin looked down to see Mitsukuni opening his tired eyes and glare at Tamaki

"Why did Tama-kun yell?" asked Mitsukuni darkly while looking at Griffin who had her eyes closed and rubbing her temple

Everyone but Griffin, Kyoya and Takashi flinched in fear. Griffin opened her icy blue eyes and sighed

"Hunny sorry it's just someone ate something that wasn't edible and protested too loudly," stated Griffin softly while placing her head on Mitsukuni's shoulder and Mitsukuni leant his head against Griffin's and smiled.

"Okay," smiled Mitsukuni making everyone look at Griffin and Mitsukuni in shock

Mitsukuni smiled when he saw Takashi holding Griffin protectively

"So why did he eat inedible food?" asked Mitsukuni curiously

"He thought the other girls could cook," stated Haruhi dully

"Ah I see your cookies were successful like all your dishes," stated the teacher while taking a tray of Griffin's cookies

"You pass as always," stated the teacher while walking away

"Oh and it's great to see your finally interested in guys and having a boyfriend," stated the teacher while walking out of the room with the door closing behind her

"What boyfriend?" asked Tamaki

"I have no idea," stated Griffin with a yawn

"It concerns your life, how could you not know?" asked Tamaki in shock

"Well last time I checked I was single and I don't have a romantic attachment to anyone," stated Griffin in annoyance

"I think it was a misinterpretation of your current position," stated Kyoya causing Griffin to look at her position and saw Takashi holding her and Mitsukuni. Griffin turned bright red and moved and placed Mitsukuni on Takashi while picking up her bag. Griffin placed her empty bento box in her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Where are you going Grif-chan?" asked Mitsukuni curiously

"To class," stated Griffin while stretching

"Ms McPherson I need to discuss something with you," stated Kyoya

"I don't see why. You talking to me gives you no gain," stated Griffin while walking out of the room

"No gain," muttered Kyoya in amusement

"She is different from what I expected," stated Kyoya with a smirk

"You haven't even scratched the surface," stated Haruhi while placing the empty bento box in her bag and walking off.

"I have a proposition that will benefit the club by having Griffin as one of the members," stated Kyoya while pushing up his glasses

"Would that mean we see more of Griffin?" asked Mitsukuni hopefully

"Yes, the idea is to have her as a female host to make more profit with both males and females and to help cook Mitsukuni's daily intake of sweets to cut down on cost," stated Kyoya

"One thing she isn't going to attract any males. She's dull and wears baggy outfits even the school uniform is baggy," stated Hikaru boredly making Kaoru look at him in annoyance for some reason

"I don't think you'll be saying that again," stated Kyoya while bringing out some photos of Griffin in gothic clothing, which showed her curves and her bust. The guys gapped at the photos

"Okay, I never knew she was a gothic girl," stated Hikaru

"Well we don't know her," stated Kaoru

"Why is she of any interest to us now?" asked Hikaru

"Because she's Haruhi's friend," stated Mitsukuni

"That and she's the only girl for her two years of attending her to avoid the Host Club and it's members. Plus she has never stepped foot in the Host Club even by accident," stated Kyoya

"She has never been to our wonderful establishment. This is a travesty we must make her join and show her what she has been missing," stated Tamaki

"Then it's decided that Griffin McPherson is now a part of the Host Club," stated Kyoya with a smirk

"Agreed," stated everyone

Throughout the whole day Griffin sneezed randomly. Griffin sat through her Mythology, Maths, English, Japanese and Music classes quietly and at the back.

"I'm so glad I didn't have computing or accounting today or I'd go crazy," yawned Griffin while walking to the bathroom.

Griffin came out of the bathroom in a dark red corset top and black lace going through it. She had on a black mid thigh skirt on with red lace going through it. There was two leather bands on her forearms and black leather band with a wolf's head on it that held a watch face in its mouth. She had a black ribbon chocker on with a wolf pendant on it. Her hair was brushed out properly and free of the bobby pin trap and bun. Her back length hair layered hair framed her face due to the different hair lengths. Her icy blue eyes were highlighted by black eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow. Griffin sighed and stretched lazily

"Haru won't be mad if I don't show up till after the clients go," muttered Griffin while sitting down in front a pond and pulled out her flute.

Griffin started playing the soft melody of Canon (so do not own). When she finished she sighed in content and stretched with a yawn.

"She plays the flute well," stated a girl's voice

"Wow she's really beautiful," stated another girl's voice

"Who is it though?" asked another girl's voice

"I don't know but I want to get to know her better to get advice," stated another girl

Griffin's eye twitched and she looked up and saw some girls staring at her with admiration making her sweat drop. What made her sweat drop more was the Host Club were also standing near the open window and had clearly heard her play.

"I have a great idea. We'll go outside for the rest of the Hosting time," stated Tamaki making the girls cheer and walk outside.

_'Damn you Tamaki,' thought Griffin while placing her flute away safely in her bag_

"Grif-chan," cheered Mitsukuni while glomping Griffin from behind who grunted when she hit the ground

"Ouch," muttered Griffin

"Hunny-niikun that hurt," stated Griffin while sitting up

"Sorry omoto," muttered Mitsukuni while sitting on Griffin's lap and pulling the kicked puppy look

"Just be more careful next time," smiled Griffin while hugging Mitsukuni

Mitsukuni grinned and hugged Griffin tightly

"Okay Grif-chan," smiled Mitsukuni making the girls aww at Griffin and Mitsukuni

"I wish I was that brave," sighed a girl

"They're like siblings," sighed another girl

"Look Mori-sempai is checking Griffin-sempai and Hunny-sempai for any injuries," stated another girl

Griffin blushed in embarrassment when Takashi rubbed dirt off her face and rewrapped her bandaged arms. Mitsukuni smiled and hugged Griffin when Takashi was finished.

"Thank you Takashi but I'm fine," stated Griffin while smiling warmly

"Hm be more careful we care for you like family should," stated Takashi while patting Griffin's head.

Griffin stared at Takashi in shock but then smiled. Mitsukuni was climbing a tree but lost his footing and started to fall. Griffin was the first to react. Griffin ran and slid while catching Mitsukuni. Griffin sighed and saw Mitsukuni clutching onto her.

"Hunny please be more careful. I know you're a skilled martial artist but everyone has clumsy moments," smiled Griffin warmly

"Ok Griffin, I'm sorry for making you worry," stated Mitsukuni while hugging Griffin who sighed while hugging Mitsukuni

"Mitsukuni," muttered Takashi while checking Mitsukuni for any injuries.

"Don't worry Takashi. Griffin caught me expertly like she has done some kind of martial arts training before," stated Mitsukuni while sitting on Takashi's shoulders.

"Martial Arts training?" asked Kaoru and Hikaru while looking at Griffin in shock.

Griffin dusted off herself and looked at her leg where a scratch above her boots. All the Hosts went back to their customers while Griffin cleaned and placed a bandage on her leg without anyone but Haruhi and Kyoya noticing. Griffin looked around when she felt like someone was staring. She saw Kyoya indicate that she should stay or else. Griffin sweat dropped and walked over to Haruhi who was sitting under a tree with three customers. Griffin wrapped her arms around Haruhi's neck in a friendly lazy hug. Haruhi smiled when she felt Griffin place her head on hers.

"Aww Haruhi-kun who is she? She's beautiful," stated a girl while glaring at Griffin who blushed in embarrassment at the compliment.

"I'm Griffin McPherson," stated Griffin while smiling softly making the girls smile and lose their jealousy towards Griffin

"I'm Haruhi's friend since middle school. We're almost like siblings since then," stated Griffin while Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"Aww so cute," squealed the girls while hugging each other.

"Aww Griffin-sempai you seem really nice, why have we never seen or talked before?" asked one of the girls

"Well I'm usually invisible in a sense. I don't like socializing much. Plus I'm not very outgoing and I' lazy," stated Griffin while letting go of Haruhi

"Well we'll have to change that," stated the girls determinedly making Griffin twitch and Haruhi to smile in amusement.

"Griffin I almost forgot. Here's the necklace you forgot at my house," stated Haruhi while handing Griffin a blue crystal necklace on a silver chain.

Griffin out it on and it dangled just above her bust. Griffin felt herself dragged away but by two people. When they stopped Griffin saw she was between Hikaru and Kaoru with their customers watching them intensely.

"This ladies is Griffin McPherson," stated the twins happily

"Why am I between you two? Aren't you to famous for your homo incest antics?" asked Griffin dully

"Griffin-sempai we want you to play a game," smirked the twins causing Griffin to have an ominous air.

"Now its time for, which one is Hikaru game," stated the twins while putting on their hats and switching around a couple of times

"Now which one is Hikaru?" asked the twins

"This is a waste of time," stated Griffin while rubbing her forehead in annoyance

"You just don't want to show you lost," stated the twins arrogantly

"That's not the reason. Fine the one on the right is Hikaru and before you deny it. I'll prove it," stated Griffin while walking in front of the shocked twins with a smirk

Griffin kissed both of them on the cheeks causing them to go bright red.

"Hikaru what just happened?" asked Kaoru who was on the left with a blush clearly on his face.

"I don't know," stated Hikaru who was flustered

"Well I'm off," stated Griffin innocently leaving behind Hikaru and Kaoru holding hands and staring at her

"Another intruder," stated Hikaru

"Not a bad one though," stated Kaoru with a blush still on his face

"We now have another toy," smiled Hikaru making Kaoru smile

"Griffin-hime there you are," smiled Tamaki charmingly while taking her hand and caressing her face.

"Stop sexily harassing me Tamaki-san," stated Griffin dully

"How could you say such things to your daddy?" asked Tamaki while hugging Griffin close and tears falling dramatically down his face.

"Mori help," whined Griffin while trying to breathe

Takashi's once expressionless face grew serious and a glint went into his eyes. He pried Tamaki off Griffin and Griffin fell to the ground breathing heavily due to the lack of oxygen in her lungs. Griffin squeaked in surprise when Takashi picked up Griffin and held her on one arm. Griffin placed her arms around his neck and sighed.

"That was uncalled for," sighed Tamaki while watching Griffin looking a bit scared at her current situation

'Has she never been held like that?' thought Tamaki thoughtfully

"Takashi, Griffin come eat some cake," cheered Mitsukuni happily

Takashi walked over to Mitsukuni making Griffin cling onto him and bury her head in his shirt. Mitsukuni looked worried while Takashi placed his other arm around her to reassure her.

"Wow Griffin-sempai you are so lucky being cared for by so many guys," stated a girl happily

Griffin lifted up her head and smiled softly making the girls squeal. Griffin moved and Takashi placed her steadily on her feet. Griffin sighed in relief.

"Thank you Mori," stated Griffin while letting go of Takashi's arms

"Ah," replied Takashi with a nod

"Sissy come eat this chocolate cake with me," requested Mitsukuni with little pink flowers floating around him causing Griffin to sweat drop.

"Ahh ok Hunny-niisan," smiled Griffin while sitting down.

The girls awed when Griffin ate some of Mitsukuni's huge slice making him cheer and eat some himself.

"Wow you two are so cute," sighed the girls with hearts floating around them making Griffin sweat drop

"Griffin-sempai where did you learn to react so quickly?" asked one of the girls curiously while Griffin placed a big piece of cake in her mouth.

"Mitsukuni you have cake on your face," stated Takashi while wiping off the chocolate icing on Mitsukuni's face.

The girls awed and Griffin laughed lightly at the display but stopped when she felt someone wipe her face carefully. She saw Takashi wiping away the last bit of chocolate on her face. Takashi sat back down and had the same emotionless face on.

"Aww that was so cute that Mori-sempai wiped Griffin-sempai's face clean," squealed the girls making Griffin blush darker and twitch.

"I have to go," muttered Griffin while getting up and walking away quickly

"We never got an answer from Griffin-sempai," whined the girl who just realised Griffin evaded the question

"Don't worry Grif-chan is going to be part of the Host club now. You can chat and anything you like with her," smiled Mitsukuni happily eating what was left of his and Griffin's shared cake slice

"Yay now we can go to her for girl talks and advice. This is great," squealed the girls

Kyoya smirked and made his way over to Griffin who was laying in the shade with her bag next to her.

"My you're quite popular though you aren't in your classes," stated Kyoya while sitting next to her

"They always do this if I dress gothic or normally. They think they can befriend me because I'm serious and can defend myself quite well," stated Griffin in annoyance

"The Hosts and I decided that you should join the Host club," stated Kyoya while looking at Griffin who looked dully at the leaves in the tree

"Should I feel honoured? The Host club is designed to please women but to make profit off them," stated Griffin while yawning and propping herself up on her elbows

Kyoya smirked and looked at Griffin who would've looked angelic if it weren't for the dark clothing and calm almost angry expression.

"It's not an opportunity that comes around very often. That and you'd be helping Haruhi's debt problem," stated Kyoya while pushing up his glasses

"I have a feeling that even if I joined that Haruhi's debt still won't disappear till graduation," stated Griffin thoughtfully

"How perceptive of you," stated Kyoya while offering his hand

"Don't you have customers to tend to?" asked Griffin while watching all the hosts play their parts perfectly.

"No club activities are almost over," stated Kyoya looking at her

"I'll think about it Kyoya," stated Griffin with a sigh

"If you don't join I'll raise Haruhi's debt by 200%," stated Kyoya while shadowing over her

Griffin looked shocked and saw Kyoya have a victory smirk

"You wouldn't," stated Griffin

"Oh I would," stated Kyoya

"Fine I'll do it just don't raise her debt," muttered Griffin while taking Kyoya's offered hand

"Agreed," stated Kyoya while pulling Griffin up gracefully

Griffin sighed and Kyoya tilted her head up.

"Don't forget while your in the Host club you technically belong to us," stated Kyoya

"I don't belong to anyone," stated Griffin while glaring at Kyoya who glared right back.

"Hey look Kyoya and Griffin-sempai look good together. Such mysterious appearances that they suit each other," stated a girl

"I think her and the twins would be interesting together," stated another girl

"No Mori-sempai and Griffin-sempai are good together. Just the way he took her away from Tamaki-sempai plus he searched for injuries and cleaned her face of cake," stated another girl

"Ohohohohoho," came a female's demented laugh

"How is it possible for a mechanic platform even possible out here?" asked Haruhi and Griffin while sweat dropping

"What a shocking twist. A new host amongst all men. How will they take this?" asked the girl in excitement

'Not all of them is male,' thought Griffin while sharing a look with Haruhi

"That is Renge Houshakuji. She's a Otaku and the manager for our club," stated Kyoya while writing in his notebook that was resting on Griffin's back since Kyoya hadn't released her hand.

"Especially with this love square going on. Mori-sempai the quiet and always devoted while hiding his feelings. The twins again have someone who left a good impression on them in their own little world. Then there is Kyoya-sempai the ever quiet and serious has shown an interest in Griffin-sempai. Who will win her heart especially since she has never once stepped foot in the Host club till now," stated a red haired girl now known as Renge was dressed in a cosplay of Asuka from Neon Evangalion Genesis.

"There is nothing too wrong with Otaku people. I myself am a Otaku though I'm not extreme like she is. Otaku people are nice though some go overboard," sighed Griffin while yawning

"What an interesting fact about you," stated Kyoya while watching Griffin toss her hair over her shoulder

"You really are the shadow king of this club," sighed Griffin while trying to walk away but was held in place by Kyoya

"You could say that," stated Kyoya

"You run this club and organise everything behind the scenes while Tamaki shows his affectionate nature which helps advertiser the club. Prince type, cool type, wild type, lolita-type, devil type and natural type. These make the club interesting. This is what makes girls come to the club other than to perve on hot guys without consequences," stated Griffin lightly

"You are very perceptive," stated Kyoya while looking at Griffin who was blushing at Kyoya's hand still gripping hers possessively

"Years of martial arts, ninjutsu and self defence classes make a person more observant," stated Griffin while taking her hand out of Kyoya's and walking away leaving Kyoya to write down the facts her just heard

"Haruhi are you almost done?" asked Griffin with a yawn

"Yes I'm just finishing up now," replied Haruhi who was still paying attention to the chatting girl in front of her

"Yay," cheered Griffin while hugging Haruhi who sighed but smiled

Griffin went away and Haruhi came when the bell rang.

"Do you have work today?" asked Haruhi

"Yeah but I want to shoot some hoops first so hurry and get your stuff," stated Griffin while pushing Haruhi towards the school.

"Ok I'll be back soon," sighed Haruhi while walking away

Griffin took out her blue basketball and started spinning the ball.

"Grif-chan," cheered Mitsukuni while glomping Griffin making her loose her ball in the pond

"Do you have free time tonight? Can you sleep over?" asked Mitsukuni while they watched Takashi pick up her ball and dry it.

"I'm sorry I can't not tonight," stated Griffin with a sigh

"But why?" asked Mitsukuni cutely

"Because I have to work which I already sorted out with the school but I'm free another night except Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday," stated Griffin thoughtfully

"Aww but you're only free two days," pouted Mitsukuni

"I'm sorry but it can't be helped," stated Griffin with a sigh

"Saturday night you have to be free," stated Mitsukuni

"Well after 8 I am," stated Griffin making Mitsukuni's pouting face change rapidly to a beaming expression

"Yay," cheered Mitsukuni while running off

"I don't even want to know," stated Griffin while stretching lazily

"Hey Griffin-sempai where do you live?" asked the twins who draped their arms on Griffin's shoulder

"In a one bedroom apartment," stated Griffin

"Yeah we figured that out but where?" asked the twins

"Ask Kyoya. He would have my file and data by now," stated Griffin with a yawn

" Wow most people don't realise he does that," commented Hikaru

"Well he is the type to check if the person is good or bad for us," stated Kaoru

"And their connections," stated Griffin dully

"So where do you live?" asked the twins just realising Griffin evaded their questions

Griffin moved out of their clutches and due to them losing their support (Griffin) they fell to the ground in a heap making Griffin laugh. Kaoru looked at Griffin and blushed while Hikaru looked at Kaoru knowingly.

"That wasn't nice sempai," stated Hikaru while grabbing Griffin's ankle and making her fall into the heap. Griffin rolled onto her back and felt two pair of arms draped on her mid drift.

"That wasn't nice. What would've happened if my skirt flew up," stated Griffin while looking at the sky

"Don't know," stated the twins with a shrug

"You two really need to find something else to do if you're bored," sighed Griffin while feeling Kaoru place his head on her shoulder

Griffin unconsciously placed her arm around Kaoru making him blush and Hikari smirked at the display. Haruhi walked over and stood above them. Griffin looked up and smiled

"The Host club seem to have taken a liken to you," stated Haruhi causing Griffin to blush and the twins to look at her expression in interest

"May be but they are attached to you," stated Griffin making Haruhi look away but a smile was on her face

The twins looked at the girls in shock.

"They're idiots," sighed Haruhi

"No disagreements there. Why else would they be so welcoming to a stranger," stated Griffin

"Because you make Haruhi act more normal," stated Hikaru making Haruhi to look dully at him

"Plus your interesting and huggable," stated Kaoru while him and Hikaru tightening their hold on Griffin who twitched

"Do you want to leave now?" asked Haruhi

"Yeah," replied Griffin while trying to move but couldn't

"You two let go. I'm not your toy you can hug and play with whenever you want," stated Griffin in annoyance

"Whoever said you were our toy?" asked Kaoru innocently

"Though you are our new toy," stated Hikaru

Griffin hit both of them in the heads and flipped up.

"You deserved that," stated Haruhi while looking at the twins who were holding their heads in agony.

Haruhi then blinked and followed Griffin who was twitching and muttering curses under her voice. They soon arrived at the public basketball courts. Griffin raced to the hoops with a goofy smile and started shooting.

"Griffin was it wise to join the club? They can be very annoying," stated Haruhi while watching Griffin stop and a blank look overcame her features.

Haruhi stared at Griffin who was staring at the sky.

"Damien says I need to get out more. He's smart for his age," muttered Griffin while looking sadly at the basketball in her hands.

"You were 12 it's been 3 years. Maybe Damien is right," stated Haruhi watching Griffin sigh.

"How is he doing by the way?" asked Haruhi

"He's doing fine. He's just a little cranky at me," stated Griffin while placing her basketball away and plomping down next to Haruhi.

"Griffin…"

"You know I miss hanging out with you. I think I know the true reason they wanted me in the club," stated Griffin while staring at Haruhi

"They really need to learn not to try to trick a skilled creative writer. You writers tend to be more observant and can guess different scenarios even with the chaos in the Host club," stated Haruhi while sighing

"Maybe," replied Griffin while her eyes dulled over

"How's work?" asked Haruhi looking at Griffin who was lazily staring at the sky

"Boring, the bakery is picking up business though. I think it's because of the skimpy uniforms," sighed Griffin

Haruhi looked at Griffin's outfit and sighed

"I can't believe he makes you wear more revealing clothes than the one you wearing now," stated Haruhi

"Well at least it's helping the business. I can get decent pay now," smiled Griffin while stretching and yawning

"I suppose," sighed Haruhi

"Haruhi you better get home it looks like it'll rain," stated Griffin while standing up

"Okay but what about you?" asked Haruhi while looking at Griffin

"I'll be fine. Now go before Tamaki finds you," stated Griffin

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," stated Haruhi while walking towards her home

Griffin sighed and walked across the basketball courts and to the bakery. When she got there she was whisked into a bone-crushing hug. Griffin pulled away and thumped a black haired man with icy blue eyes. His choppy hair fell around his face perfectly framing and bringing out his eyes. His eyes shown eerily in the florescent lights.

"Youkai-sempai I told you not to do that," sighed Griffin in annoyance

"Grif-kun you're so not fun and I told you to call me Taichi or Tai-kun," sighed the black haired guy with a scowl on his face.

"Fine Tai-kun why are you so excited?" asked Griffin with a sigh

"I just got your permanent uniform in," smiled Taichi while handing her four bundles of clothes.

"I have to go out for awhile to get ingredients and small errands. I'll be back in at maximum 2 hours," stated Taichi while putting on a black jacket over his black vest, white shirt and black trousers.

"Yeah I'll look after the place," stated Griffin while getting pulled in another bone crushing hug, which resulted in Taichi to get hit again.

"Ok Grif-kun be back shortly," stated Taichi while walking out

* * *

So what did you think? Review and I'll post up the next chapter soon. AND NO FLAMES

W.W


	3. Chapter 3

**W.W:** Here's the third part sorry about the late update and thank you _I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010, StrawberryxXxKisses, Jenn_ and _your concience _for reviewing it does mean alot to me that some people actually like my story

Gaara hugs Werewolf who smiles a bit

**Kaoru: Werewolf doesn't accept flames because it's putting down others because you don't like the story is just wrong.**

**Hikaru:**Werewolf does not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything to do with it. She also doesn't own Linkin Park or any of their songs. She does however own Griffin, Taichi and Damien and the plot to this story.

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"I just got your permanent uniform in," smiled Taichi while handing her four bundles of clothes._

_"I have to go out for awhile to get ingredients and small errands. I'll be back in at maximum 2 hours," stated Taichi while putting on a black jacket over his black vest, white shirt and black trousers._

_"Yeah I'll look after the place," stated Griffin while getting pulled in another bone crushing hug, which resulted in Taichi to get hit again._

_"Ok Grif-kun be back shortly," stated Taichi while walking out_

**End of Recap**

* * *

Griffin walked into the changing room and sighed.

"That idiot this is just plan evil," stated Griffin while eyeing the dress in disgust

Griffin slipped off her clothes and put on her uniform. The uniform was a dress that had a corset like top but the lace that tied up was at the front instead of at the back. Plus all that covered Griffin's stomach to her the bottom of her breasts was the blood red lace that tied up the front. The rest of the top was black and it had puffy red sleeves that were off the shoulder next to her bust. The bottom part of the dress was a red material with black lace with a wolves design on it that reached mid thigh. Griffin left her jewellery on and placed her long hair up in a high ponytail leaving her bangs framing her face making her icy blue eyes even more unnerving. She checked out the back and saw white wings with red tips chained up on both shoulder blades. All together with her dark make up she looked pure look of an angel yet it also gave her a very demonic look.

"I'll get him for modifying this damn uniform. Though he did put some good designs on this," muttered Griffin while walking out to stand behind the counter.

A regular elderly man walked in and his eyes lit up when he saw Griffin in her uniform.

"Welcome to Youkai's unearthly bakery," stated Griffin with a fake smile

"Ah I would like the usual and yes that catch phrase seems to suit this place a lot more with you around," smiled the elderly man while handing Griffin the required money.

The 9 hour work shift went by with a steady flow of customers making Griffin ran around since Taichi was busy baking the products.

"Grif-kun your shift's almost done for today. Could you please start cleaning up while I serve the last few customers?" asked Taichi while looking at the 8 people left in the store

"Sure Tai-kun," sighed Griffin while grabbing a broom and sweeping. Griffin felt someone suddenly grope her from behind making Griffin freeze for a split second then elbow him in the stomach. Griffin turned around and punched the guy in the face.

"You skank how dare you touch me," growled the guy who was about to hit Griffin but Taichi stepped in front of her and grabbed his arm.

The guy was shocked and so was Griffin for she never saw the deathly dangerous expression on Taichi's face nor the icy cold expression in his eyes.

"So you're so weak you get your boss to protect you. How pathetic you probably sleep with him and anyone who treats you good," stated the guy making Griffin flinch and her expression went hallow

"What's pathetic is you. Griffin here does not deserve such pathetic and dare right outrageous slander from a guy who is not fit to even been seen by her. Plus I stepped in so she wouldn't serious maim you and be charged for it," stated Taichi coldly making Griffin look shocked

"Like a slut like her could," sneered the guy who got punched in the face by Taichi who stared coldly at him.

They heard the police sirens and the police hauled the unconscious guy away after taking the statements from everyone.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," stated Griffin while bowing

"No Grif-chan it's not your fault," stated the customers

"Sorry but we have to close a bit earlier than usual today," stated Taichi while looking at the floor

"We understand. We'll be back for our fix tomorrow," stated a woman while the rest nodded in agreement and left.

Griffin cleaned the shop while Taichi went outback. When Griffin finished she went out back and saw Taichi being slumped over while sitting down.

"Taichi don't blame yourself," stated Griffin while poking Taichi in the forehead when he looked up at her comment

"You got to be kidding me. That guy actually had a gun, knife and a taser on him. If we kicked him out he would of jumped you and done perverse and hurtful things to you," stated Taichi while his voice went higher with each word

"Tai-niisan remember I took classes of different kinds to not let something like that happen again," stated Griffin with a serious but sad expression making Taichi sigh but hugged her protectively.

"I think this is a Kodak moment," smiled Griffin while pulling out her phone and her and Taichi posed a few different ones.

Taichi took out his camera and they repeated the same poses. He put the timer on his camera so they could remember the get up they wore years from now.

"The uniform changes are starting to get irritating though the customers like this one even the conservative ones," stated Griffin with a sigh

"Yes I've noticed the customers love this outfit. It's a good thing too because that's your designer made one of a kind uniform from now on," stated Taichi with a smile

"…Joy. Anyway I'm going to change and go home I got homework and school to get to tomorrow," stated Griffin with a yawn

"Don't forget Damien," stated Taichi

"I would never," stated Griffin while picking up her original clothing

Taichi walked out leaving Griffin to change. Griffin placed her work uniforms in her bag and placed on a long black trench coat. Griffin walked out to see Taichi turning off the lights and standing next to the door.

"I'll see you on Friday," stated Griffin while walking out of the shop with Taichi waving and locking up

Griffin walked a block and it started raining. Griffin looked at the sky and smiled. She walked slowly home which was a good 5 blocks away.

_**~I cannot take this anymore**_

_**Saying everything I said before**_

_**All this words make no sense**_

_**I found this in ignorance**_

_**Less I hear **_

_**The less I say**_

_**You found that anyway**_

_**Just like before**_

_**Everything you say to me**_

_**Brings me one step closer to the edge~**_

_Hello? Answered Griffin cautiously since she didn't know the number_

_Ah Miss McPherson. This is Kyoya. Stated the male's voice _

_How the hell did you get my number? Asked Griffin in annoyance_

_I have my sources. Stated Kyoya mysteriously_

_What brings the call? Asked Griffin in annoyance_

_Ah yes Tamaki wanted to tell you since you're the new female host that you need to come early so we can determine what type you are so we can sell it out. Stated Kyoya_

_Whatever we'll handle this at school. I'm a block away from my apartment and it's raining. Stated Griffin dully_

_Of course we'll handle this later. Stated Kyoya_

_Oh and it might have or have not been intended but thank you for allowing me to spend more time with Haruhi. Stated Griffin sincerely_

_Griffin head a chuckle ad smiled slightly_

_Bye Kyoya. Stated Griffin while hanging up and walking into her apartment building_

Griffin walked up to the third floor and opened her apartment door. Griffin took off her boots and coat while handing and placing them in their respected places. Griffin walked to the bathroom and slip off her clothes and taking a 30 minute shower. When she stepped out she slip on a blue nightgown and was greeted with a tired three year old blonde haired boy with matching icy blue eyes to Griffin's. He was wearing wolves flannel pyjamas.

"Mother you came home late again," muttered the boy tiredly

"Sorry Damien. Tomorrow I have the day off so I can spend it with you," smiled Griffin softly making Damien smile and wait for his mother to pick him up

Griffin picked Damien up and he snuggled into her making her sigh.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Mommy?" asked Damien cutely

"Okay," replied Griffin tiredly walking to one of the four doors.

Griffin slipped into the bed and Damien snuggled closer to Griffin. Griffin smiled when she saw Damien hold her possessively

"Love you Mommy," muttered Damien

"Love you too Damien," smiled Griffin while kissing his forehead and falling asleep. Griffin woke up the next day and felt dizzy. Damien was sleeping soundly while she felt her forehead and sighed sadly.

"I think I'm staying home today," muttered Griffin while falling back to sleep not noticing Damien smile happily snuggling closer.

__

_**~I cannot take this anymore**_

_**Saying everything I said before**_

_**All this words make no sense**_

_**I found this in ignorance**_

_**Less I hear **_

_**The less I say**_

"Mummy," whined Damien waking up Griffin.

_Griffin grabbed her phone tiredly and saw it was Kyoya again._

_Hello? Muttered Griffin hoarsely_

_Miss McPherson I see that you're not well. Stated Kyoya's voice _

_Kyoya what brings the call? Asked Griffin softly_

_I see so you are unwell. Tamaki was wondering why his new Queen didn't show up. Stated Kyoya_

_Oh was that all. Stated Griffin dully_

_Of course I'll just tell the Host club you're under the weather and won't be attending school for today. Stated Kyoya_

_Tell Hunny I'm sorry muttered Griffin softly while falling asleep_

_I'll pass on the message. Stated Kyoya while waiting for a reply_

_Griffin? Asked Kyoya after a while and heard light breathing._

Later that day Griffin woke up to see Damien snuggling up to her with wet hair. Griffin sat up and grabbed a towel beside her and dried Damien's hair who protested being pulled away from snuggling. Griffin sighed and tousled Damien's hair.

"You'll get sick if you don't dry yourself properly," scolded Griffin lightly

"Sorry but will Mummy stay here with me today and not go work or somewhere else for once," muttered Damien with a sad expression making Griffin expression sad

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with you my baby boy," smiled Griffin reassuringly while hugging Damien closely

'Has it really been that long? I thought I did spend heaps of time with him. Hm maybe that's why he's clingy,' thought Griffin looking tiredly out the window

"Ok so do you want to eat?" asked Griffin with a light giggle when she heard Damien's stomach growl.

"Yes please," stated Damien with a blush

Griffin scoped Damien up who laughed and hugged her neck while she walked to the kitchen to see what they had. She frowned and pouted. Damien looked at her and pouted as well.

"We need to go shopping," muttered Griffin hoarsely feeling her fever go up slightly.

"Yay," cheered Damien while squirming to be let down.

Damien ran into the bedroom leaving Griffin to look amused. Griffin quickly showered and put on a blue short wig and wearing baggy jeans and a baggy black top with Linkin Park symbol on it. Damien came out in shorts and a red shirt and a cap over his head on the side. Griffin smiled and scooped him up while grabbing her wallet. She walked onto the street and people squealed at the sight of them. Griffin sighed and felt Damien place his head on her shoulder and yawned cutely. Griffin walked into the grocery store and almost had a heart attack. She saw the entire host club there. Haruhi looked the most annoyed but when she saw Griffin her eyes widened in shock. Griffin forced a strained smile on when Damien saw Haruhi.

"Auntie Haru," cheered Damien making the entire host club look at her.

"Hello Damien. How are you?" asked Haruhi when Griffin reluctantly walked over feeling too flushed to be normal.

"I'm ok. I'm happy I got to spend the entire day with Mommy," smiled Damien hugging Griffin happily making the host club confused.

"Isn't that a guy?" asked Tamaki in horror making everyone turn

"Don't worry he's just an idiot," stated Haruhi and Griffin to nod in agreement

"Could we discuss this later," sighed Griffin alerting almost everyone who she was

"Yes let's get what we all came here for," stated Tamaki in determination while Griffin already walked away and was humming while Damien was smiling happily at the attention and looks he was getting while Griffin filled their basket of food. When Griffin was finished and paid she was about to walk off when she was grabbed by two familiar pair of arms.

"Where do you think you're going Grif- sempai?" asked Hikaru

"Yes sempai where?" asked Kaoru

"Home," sighed Griffin while feeling both of them drop their arms in shock at her annoyed mother like tone.

"Can we come?" asked Mitsukuni cutely

"Sure what ever you want since I'm sure you'd just follow me anyway," muttered Griffin while walking down the block to her home.

* * *

So what did you think? Review and I'll post up the next chapter soon. AND NO FLAMES

W.W


End file.
